hugonoms2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Walker: Official Soundtrack to the Free Court of Seattle
Title: Bone Walker Companion work to: The Free Court of Seattle (urban light fantasy novel series by Angela Korra'ti): Faerie Blood (book one), Bone Walker (book two) Performer: Crime and the Forces of Evil (Dara Korra'ti, Alexander James Adams, Ellen Eades, Sarah Kellington, Klopfenpop, Sunnie Larsen, Leannan Sidhe); readings by Angela Korra'ti Composer/Arranger: Dara Korra'ti and unknown (traditional Irish, Newfoundland, Scots, and Japanese music sources)/D. Korra'ti; additional composition and arrangement on The Burke-Gilman Troll (Klopfenpop Remix) by Klopfenpop. Release Date: January 30, 2015 Available via: Bandcamp, Amazon, iMusic Other awards consideration to date: Grammy, Folk Album of the Year; Grammy, Arrangement, Instrumental or A Cappella for the track "Kitsune at War." (Works both nominated to the Recording Academy awards jury by an Academy member; both elevated by that jury to the Long List ballot.) Picosummary: A mix of original music and new arrangements of traditional music, inspired by and/or appearing by reference in The Free Court of Seattle novels, interspersed with readings by the author. From the liner notes: This is the canonical "...things got out of hand" project. Sure, Bone Walker is a soundtrack album, made for the Free Court of Seattle fantasy novel series. But it's no accessory, no side-merch, no dip into the cash till - it's a standalone music project that took over our world for two years. We put so much into it. We stacked layers of orchestration onto the instrumental tracks, and invented a new mixing and effects technique that does something so apparently impossible that people don't believe us until we show them. We built a custom microphone and amp out of aluminium and copper and steel and magnets and insanity because the fiddles needed - no, deserved - it. We also went way, way over budget, and there is no way we are apologising for that. We were pushed, hard, and we pushed back. The result is an album we listen to and go, "...how did we do this?" People ask how we got a sound this big in a studio this small. We tell them not to get so hung up on technical details and just enjoy the music, because really, that's what all this is about. Struggles and inventions and genre-bending and writing new "trad" to join Japanese to Scottish folk in the same tune and surgery and stacked choral bricks and hammer dulcimers that sound like orchestral strings and 4am editing sessions and Memphis mastering engineers saying "the musicality on this is AMAZING" aren't what matter. In the end, the music is all that matters. And we think we got that. We think we got that nailed. Music by Dara Korra'ti/Crime and the Forces of Evil except for: Alexander James Adams - percussion on The Burke-Gilman Troll, Hail the Thunder/The Seelie Queen, Bring the Storm/The Bone Walker; fiddle on John Barbour, Kitsune at War; vocals on John Barbour. Ellen Eades - hammer dulcimer on The Burke-Gilman Troll, Hail the Thunder/The Seelie Queen, Bring the Storm/The Bone Walker. Sarah Kellington - lead fiddle on Kitsune at War. Sunnie Larsen - fiddle on The Burke-Gilman Troll, Hail the Thunder/The Seelie Queen, Bring the Storm/The Bone Walker. Leannan Sidhe - vocals on John Barbour, Anarchy Now. Klopfenpop - additional composition, arrangement, production, electric guitar, bass guitar, and drum programming on They Have A Rock Troll/The Burke-Gilman Troll (Klopfenpop Remix) Category:Best Related Work